


좋은 게 좋은 거

by tarantula825



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarantula825/pseuds/tarantula825
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>토이님의 리퀘를 받아서 쓴 글입니다 :)!!<br/>제가 썼던 다른 카일로 x 레이 해포 au와 같은 세계관입니다.</p>
    </blockquote>





	좋은 게 좋은 거

**Author's Note:**

> 토이님의 리퀘를 받아서 쓴 글입니다 :)!!  
> 제가 썼던 다른 카일로 x 레이 해포 au와 같은 세계관입니다.

“잠깐, 잠깐만. 그럼 넌 지금 파이어 볼트가 님부스보다 낫다고 말하고 있는 거야?”  
“당연하지. 물론 파이어 볼트가 빠르긴 빠르지만 님부스의 안정성은 따라오려면 아직 멀었어. 레이, 우린 수색꾼이 아니고 몰이꾼이라고.”

“허, 웃기지 마. 수색꾼이 아니라 해도 퀴디치의 생명은 스피드라고 스피드! 덩치만 크다고 블러저를 다 칠 수 있으면 멍청한 고일은 이미 잉글랜드 대표팀에 들어갔겠지!” 레이가 저 멀리 슬리데린 테이블에서 식사를 하고 있는 고일을 손가락질했다. 놀란 그가 캑캑거리는 것이 여기까지 들려왔다. 

“그게 뭐 어때서? 난 이 덩치를 꽤 효율적으로…”  
“하! 그래 잘 알겠어. 지금 너 나 놀려?”  
“뭐? 글쎄. 그건 지나친 논리의 비약인데.”  
“논리? 노오오오오온리? 네 입에서 지금 논리라는 단어가 나온 거야?”

레이가 씩씩거리며 카일로의 정강이를 걷어차려 할 때 포가 뛰어들어 둘을 뜯어말렸다. 더 정확히는 레이를. 어쨌든 그 때문에 그녀의 시도는 무산되고 말았다. 

“진정해 레이. 그리고 너도 진정하고. 말버릇은 여전하네 벤, 그…”  
“카일로 렌.”  
“그…그래 카일로. 아 아무튼 너희 의견은 모두 일리가 있어. 다만 너희 둘이 중요하게 생각하는 플레이가 뭔지에 따라서 빗자루의 특성이…”  
“뭐야? 그래서 넌 지금 누구 편인데? 너 나랑 같은 팀이잖아.”  
“어. 그렇지? 그래서 나는 레이편을 들기로 했어. 자 이제 우린 도서관으로 가봐야 해서. 좋은 주말 보내!”  
카일로는 말릴 틈도 주지 않고 레이를 데리고 재빠르게 사라지는 포를 못마땅한 표정으로 바라봤다. 

“병신.”  
“뭐?”  
“병신이라고 멍청아.” 헉스가 카일로의 커다랗고 동그란 귀를 힘껏 잡아당겼다. 그가 한숨을 내 쉬었다. 제 친구는 가끔 보면 완벽한 남자친구인 것처럼 굴면서 가끔가다 이런 식으로 실수를 하곤 했다. 

“아주 아주 효율적으로, 완벽하게 머저리 같았지. 파스마가 웃으며 헉스에게 주먹을 내밀었고 헉스가 웃으며 그 위에 자신의 주먹을 부딪혔다. 카일로가 씩씩대며 커다란 손을 휘둘렀고, 그 바람에 헉스는 들고 있던 책을 떨어드리고 말았다.

“조심해! 너 지금 내 책 떨어트렸거든?”  
“내거 아닌데.” 카일로는 헉스의 떨어진 책을 발로 툭 차서 복도 끝으로 보내버렸다. 헉스가 ‘너 진짜 존나 별로다.’ 라고 말하며 그것을 주우러 발걸음을 옮겼다. 그의 분노에 가득 찬 목소리가 복도에 울려댔다. 

“그러게 왜 그런 말을 했어.”  
“하지만 사실이잖아. 물론 파이어 볼트도 좋은 빗자루지! 더 신형이고, 더 가볍고, 빠르고 꼬리도 잘빠졌지만 그래도 님부스만큼 안정적이진 않단말야. 너도 둘 다 타봐서 알거아냐.” 카일로가 공중에 팔을 휘저으며 툴툴거렸다. 커다란 덩치가 움직이는 모습이 꽤 위협적이었지만 그만큼 우스웠다. 파스마는 제 친구의 기분을 상하게 하지 않기 위해 얼굴이 새빨개질 때까지 웃음을 참았다. 

“나도 알아. 저번에 가서 타봤잖아. 그렇지만 레이는 너랑 다르게 공을 친단말야. 플레이스타일이 다르다고. 아까 다메론이 말했던 것처럼, 너희 둘의 스타일이 다르니까 당연히 선호하는 빗자루도 다른 것뿐이라고. 알겠어? 뭐가 더 낫다고 말하긴 어렵다고.”  
“하지만,”  
“그리고! 너도 왜 레이가 스피드에 목숨 거는지 알잖아.” 

순간 카일로는 할 말을 잃었다. 파스마가 옳았다. 카일로는 자신의 여자친구, 그러니까 레이가 왜 안정성보다도 속도를 중요시하는지 너무나 잘 알고 있었다. 그가 낭패라는 듯 얼굴을 구겼다. 이건 명백한 그의 실수였다. 카일로가 아무 말도 하지 못하고 끙끙대자 파스마가 ‘그것 봐.’ 하고 작게 속삭엮다. 

“뭐야? 너희 둘 다 표정이 왜 그래?   
“네가 걷는 게 너무 웃겨서 심각하게 너한테 무슨 문제가 있는 게 아닌가 고민하고 있었어.” 파스마가 싱글벙글 웃으며 말했다. 카일로가 고개를 끄덕이면서 “진짜임.” 하고 대꾸했다. 헉스는 들고 있던 양피지를 신경질적으로 구겨 주머니에 쑤셔 넣었다.

 

**

 

“진짜, 진짜로 짜증 나.” 레이가 기숙사 소파에 고개를 파묻고 웅얼거렸다. 포가 그녀의 어깨를 토닥였다.  
“확실히 이번엔 걔가 무신경했어.”  
“이번엔?” 레이가 도끼눈을 치뜨고 포를 노려보자 포가 앓는 소리를 내며 핀에게 ‘네가 어떻게 좀 해봐!’ 하고 속삭였다. 핀은 난처하게 웃으며 ‘레이…’하고 작게 그녀를 불렀지만 레이가 고개를 돌려 고개를 노려보자 날씨가 너무 좋아서 휴게실에 있기 아깝다는 말을 하며 뛰쳐나갔다. 

“음….”  
“그게 무슨 말이야?”  
“음…. 그렇게 쳐다보지 마. 너 그럴 때 진짜 무섭거든. 거시기가 쪼그라들 정도로 무섭단말야.”  
“웃기시네. 빨리 말 안 해? “레이가 포의 배를 퍽 소리가 나게 쳤다. 그가 아야 하며 엄살을 부렸지만, 당연히 레이는 신경도 안 썼다.

“음. 아무튼, 이번엔 걔 잘못이지만 평소엔 너도 걔 못지않게 무신경하다고. 너 저번 발렌타인데이 기억나?”   
“어…아니?”

레이가 불안한 기색으로 포의 얼굴을 살폈다. 포가 혀를 쯧쯧 찼다. 레이가 그의 시선을 피했다. 기억이 안 날리가. 기억이 안 나긴 커녕 너무 선명하게 기억하고 있어서 문제였다. 사실 레이는 그날이 발렌타인데이라는 것도 모르고 있었다. 그녀는 대연회장을 돌아다니는 이상한-꼭 피브스처럼 생긴- 큐피트를 발견하고 나서야 그날이 무슨 날인 줄 알았었다. 그리고 그녀가 아무것도 준비하지 않았었다는 사실도. 

“망했어.”  
“왜?”  
“오늘 발렌타인 데이잖아.”  
“그렇지.”  
“근데 난 그걸 지금 알았어.” 레이가 테이블 위에 처박다시피 한 고개를 들어 제 친구들을 바라봤다. 제 친구들은 입을 작게 벌리고 오…하며 유감을 표하고 있었다.

“너 초콜릿 없어?”  
“미안하지만 가지고 있던 거 어제저녁에 다 먹어버렸어.” 포가 빈손을 들어 보이며 난처하게 웃었다.  
“너 오늘 제법 많이 받을 테니까, 네가 받은 걸 나한테 주면 내가…”  
“레이. 그건 좀 아닌 것 같아.” 핀이 고개를 저었다. “차라리 마법 약을 만들어서 주는 건 어때?”  
“음…그건 더 아닌 거 같아 핀.” 

포가 격렬하게 고개를 저었다. 레이가 고개를 떨구고 발을 동동 굴렀다. 차라리 주말이기라도 했다면 얼른 호그스미드에라도 갔다가 올 텐데. 하필이면 오늘은 화요일이었다. 

“어떻게 하지? 어떻게 하면 좋지?”  
“아니면 주방을 알아내는건 어때?” 핀이 몸을 바짝 붙이며 비밀스럽게 말했다.   
“후플푸프애들한테 돈을 좀 먹이든, 초콜릿을 좀 먹이던있가 하면 주방의 위치를 알아낼 수 있을 거야.”  
“오…그렇지만 저기 얘 남자친구가 걸어오고 있어.” 

포가 레이의 어깨너머를 손가락질했다. 레이가 황급히 고개를 돌렸다. 포의 말대로였다. 카일로가 연회장으로 걸어들어오고 있었다. 카일로는 레이를 발견하고 환하게 웃었다. 죄책감이 그녀의 가슴을 가득 채웠다. 레이가 작게 욕설을 내뱉자 포가 난처한 미소를 지었고 핀은 저도 모르게 카일로를 향해 손을 흔들었다. 그 모습에 카일로가 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 셋을 바라봤다. 

“레이, 도망치는 게 어때?”  
“안 그래도 그러려고. 이따가 지하감옥에서 보자!!” 레이는 급하게 들고 있던 샌드위치를 입안으로 쑤셔 넣고 기숙사를 향해 뛰었다.

“뭐야. 무슨 일 있었어?” 

어느새 그리핀도르 테이블로 다가온 카일로가 둘에게 물었다. 물론 둘이 할 수 있는 일은 얼간이처럼 입을 벌리고 서로의 얼굴을 쳐다보는 것 외엔 없었다. 하지만 수업시간이 다 되어서야 레이는 카일로의 마법의 약 O.W.L 점수가 O라는 것을 기억해냈다. 그 말은 즉 카일로도 지하감옥에 올 거란 이야기였다. 그리고 지금 방금 레이의 옆자리에 앉았고. 그는 난처한 표정으로 레이를 바라봤다. 레이는 인상을 찌푸렸다. 카일로가 차라리 화를 냈다면 이렇게까지 가슴 아프진 않았을 게 분명했다. 카일로는 그녀에게 화를 내거나 추궁하는 대신 주인에게 혼이 난 커다란 강아지처럼 가만히 그 큰 눈을 꿈뻑이며 레이를 바라봤고, 레이는 차오르는 죄책감에 스스로에게 아바다케다브라라도 쏴버리고 싶은 심정이 되었다. 

“무슨 일 있어? 아침엔 왜 그렇게 가버린 거야.”  
“어….”  
“포랑 핀도 모르는 눈치던데, 혹시 무슨 문제라도 있어?”  
“어….”  
“내가 도와줄 순 없는 거야?”  
“어….” 레이는 계속해서 ‘어….’를 내뱉고 있는 자신이 멍청하게 느껴졌지만 그것 말고는 할 수 있는게 없었다. 특히나 카일로의 불룩한 주머니를 봐버린 이후로는 더더욱. 저건 분명히 초콜릿이다. 레이는 저게 초콜릿이라는 데에 자기 빗자루를 걸 수도 있었다.   
“레이?” 카일로가 무어라 더 말을 하려 했지만 스네이프 교수가 헛기침을 몇 번 하자 고개를 돌리고 잠 오는 콩을 으깨는 데에 집중했다. 이후로도 레이는 하루종일 카일로를 피해 다니려고 노력했지만, 그런 그녀의 노력을 비웃기라도 하듯 매번 카일로를 만났다. 결국, 그녀는 그에게 아무것도 준비하지 않았다는 것을 실토했다. 카일로는 괜찮다고 말했지만 레이는 그가 실망했음을 알아챘다. 아니 사실 그게 정상이었다. 무신경했던 그녀가 비정상이고. 

아무튼, 레이는 카일로의 선물을 받고 늦긴 했지만 그 주에 호그스미드에서 그를 위한 초콜렛을 샀었다. 그럭저럭 잘 끝나긴 했지만 아직까지도 여전히 그때의 일이 레이를 괴롭혔다.

“으….”  
“기억하지?”  
“어. 그땐 내가 좀 무신경했지. 내가 먼저 카일로한테 가서 사과해야할까?”   
“음…. 아니 그럴 필요 없을 것 같아.” 포가 고개를 저으며 레이의 어깨너머를 손가락질했고, 레이는 고개를 돌리자마자 액자 구멍으로 큰 몸을 구겨 넣고 있는 카일로를 볼 수 있었다. 카일로는 그 작은 구멍-다른이들에겐 충분히 커다란-을 통과하자마자 레이에게 달려와 그녀를 껴안았다. 

“미안해.” 카일로의 뒤를 따라온 것인지 핀이 헉헉대며 거친 숨을 몰아쉬고 있었다. 레이는 아무 말도 안하고 카일로를 바라보다가 길고 긴 한숨을 내쉬었다. 

“우리 나가면 안 돼? 여기 초록색 망토가 있다는 사실이 꽤 어색한데.” 레이가 카일로의 등을 토닥이며 말했고, 카일로는 그 말이 끝나자마자 벌떡 일어나다가 샹들리에에 머리를 부딪쳤다. 레이는 한 번 더 한숨을 쉬며 카일로에게 기분이 좋아지는 마법을 걸었다. 레이는 그녀의 남자친구가 웃음을 참으려 입꼬리를 씰룩거리는 게 보이자마자 재빨리 망토를 잡아끌었다.

 

“네가 데려온 거야?” 포가 아직도 숨을 고르고 있는 핀에게 물었다. 핀이 소파에 축 늘어져서 간신히 고개를 끄덕거렸다. 

“뭐, 어쨌든 좋은 게 좋은 거니까 잘됐네.”  
“그나저나, 레이 화 안내네? 무슨 일 있었어?”  
“어. 지난 발렌타인데이얘기하고 있었거든.”  
“아.” 핀이 납득했다는 듯 고개를 끄덕이곤 다시 축 늘어졌다.


End file.
